far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Usha Valerius
An exile of House Serpens, now one of the newest leaders of "House" Vagrant. Despite a ruthless reputation inside the fleet, she is seen as one of the more reasonable captains and acts as the Vagrant's chief diplomatic envoy. Traits and Appearance Usha is a woman in her late twenties, of somewhat indeterminate Indian and European descent. Though she has grown accustomed to the rougher lifestyle of those in the Vagrant fleet, she presents herself as someone born to the nobility and always makes the effort to look her best. As her enterprise consists almost entirely of ransoming or blackmailing the nobility, she often has the money to afford gear and apparel a step above the other captains. When expecting combat she wears a customized suit of Reticulum body armor, and is virtually never without a Trilliant-tailored naval coat. Biography Born the second child of Nominator Serpens Valerius Vasanta and Junker Crux Valerius Benat, Usha spent most of her youth as a relative nobody in the sphere of imperial nobility. Following her exile, however, she was discovered by a pirate captain who would eventually become one of the founders of "House" Vagrant. Applying her skills and inner knowledge of the Imperial Cluster to acts of piracy, Usha's rise through the ranks was nothing short of meteoric. After the demise of her mentor, she had enough garnered enough wealth and influence among her peers to claim the empty seat of Bloodhound on The Seven of Six. Early Life Like her older brother Nikos and younger sister Amala, Usha spent most of her childhood under the indifferent neglect of Crux Valerius Benat, a man too occupied with petty ambitions to be a present parent during their mother's frequent travels off-world. While her upbringing wasn't necessarily cruel, the distance of her parents led to Usha and her sibling being much closer with each other and their various instructors than anyone else. Though initially training to become a Seer, Usha's escape was always recreational mech sims. She proved to be something of a prodigy, in fact, to the point where she was discovered by a visiting Aquilan dignitary who represented an academy that specialized in the training of psimech pilots from across the noble houses. Though she initially proved to excel in the harsh training program, her success began to overshadow the progress of an influential Legate's son. After evidence was "discovered" in her room that implicated Usha had been falsifying her progress, she was summarily ejected from the academy and several days later entered into a drunken brawl with her former peer. Framing the event as an attempted murder, the Legate pressured House Serpens to exile the disgraced pilot. Already disowned by her father and with few willing to risk the political repercussions of defending her, Usha was banished from Hroa at the age of 20. Education and Stats Prior to her exile, Usha's military training was top of the line. Combined with her natural skill as a pilot, she inevitably fell on illegal means to support herself after being cut off from Hroa. After a year and a half of unlicensed mercenary work she was discovered by Captain Goro Achari, a prominent pirate who would go on to become one of the founders of "House" Vagrant. Adopting the young exile into his crew, Usha quickly gained a reputation as Goro's most skilled and ruthless protege. She quickly rose in prestige and standing under his guidance, gaining her own captaincy in a few short years. As a former member of House Serpens, Usha suffers from MES and has several powers in the sphere of precognition, a fact she often underplays to make it easier for rival captains to forget about her foresight until it's too late. (Oracle, Terminal Reflection and Alternate outcome mechanically) Category:Characters Category:Patreons Category:"House" Vagrant Members Category:House Serpens Members